Changing Winds of Many Ships
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: A few changes and some new faces could make three crime labs either go to hell or go the right way. -Multi labs. Multiple pairings. FF slash. MM Slash. Het- Chap 5 up!
1. Understanding New Yorkers

**Changing Winds of Many Ships**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A few changes and some new faces could make three crime labs either go to hell or go the right way.

Disclaimer: All three CSIs belong to CBS. I only write stories.

Warnings: This fic contains multiple slash pairings of both f/f and m/m. And het relationships too.

A/N: Don't worry. There isn't a single OC in here. I'm not good at writing OCs apparently. When I first thought about this, I wasn't really serious about writing it. Multiple pairings is something I haven't tried. Even with pairings I write two tops. Well, I hope this works.

**&&&**

Chapter 1: Understanding New Yorkers

**&&&**

It was a typical day for Aiden Burn. Wake up, go to work, wait for assignment or work on the current one, go home. She's actually stuck from the going home part as she worked her case with Mac, the workaholic of all workaholics. She didn't want to be seen as someone who would be unreliable to Mac, especially when he was working and pulling triple shifts, so she stayed with him and went through evidence once again. Currently, she was running fingerprints through AFIS and was trying to keep her eyes open as the search ran through endlessly. Her eyes drooped and her head followed after. In one quick motion, her head banged into the table, rattling the cobwebs in her head and now created the possibility of a bump on her forehead. For a moment she saw spots before it cleared. The only thing left was the pain on the area of her head that contacted with the table. She groaned before glancing over to the computer. It was still searching. She glanced at the clock. Shift was going to start soon and she hadn't left hers three days ago. She heard the door to the lab open and turned. Danny walked in the room with a smile on his face and a coffee cup in his hand.

"Good morning," he said.

"It's morning?" Aiden asked before stretching out the muscles on her body.

"Yeah… it is," he said, still smiling.

"You look like you got laid," Aiden pointed out," But that's not possible since Mac is still here." Aiden knew about Mac and Danny. Of course, she egged Danny to tell Mac how he felt. The younger man only did it after Mac went missing for a few days that eventually led to a sick kidnapper who was hunting down ex-Marines, sodomizing them before murdering them. Mac was left untouched but when he saw Danny, he was glad. After Danny's revelation, they slowly went into a relationship. Five months later, Danny had moved in with Mac. She couldn't be happier for them both. And now she was wondering why Danny was so happy.

"Just because Mac didn't leave doesn't mean I can't have sex with him," he answered, still smiling.

"Okay, the three places you could do it with him are the janitor's closet, his office or your car," Aiden pointed out," I'm going with your car."

"Do you always have to be right?" he said, shooting her a look. Aiden shrugged before turning back to the computer. The words 'No Match' was flashing on it. She sighed before loading up the next fingerprint. Danny loomed over her for a while, sipping his coffee even after Mac telling him not to. Before she could remind him of what their boss said about eating in the labs, her cell phone rang. She answered it hurriedly.

"Aiden," she said.

_"Hey, honey…"_ went the southern drawl on the other line. Aiden smiled, despite the tiredness and newfound pain.

"You know it's nice to hear your voice in the morning," she said, grinning. Danny mouthed 'Girlfriend' and she nodded. He shrugged before waving her goodbye. Now alone, she finally could talk to her.

_"I didn't realize it was morning there,"_ said the other line.

"Sadly, neither did I."

**&&&**

"Mac." The supervisor looked up to the source of the voice. Usually, he was glad to see Danny Messer, leaning against the doorframe with a Styrofoam cup filled with Starbucks goodness while staring at him with an expression that he couldn't read at all. But this morning he wasn't because he could read the expression on Danny's face. It was annoyance.

"Morning, Danny," he said. The younger CSI entered the room before closing his door. His blue eyes looking straight into Mac's.

"You're on your fourth shift and you didn't come home again last night. You can't work yourself to the ground like this," he said, looking worriedly at his lover. Mac sighed.

"Bonasera's on vacation for the week and you break my peace by nagging at me?" he said, breaking to humor. Danny gave him a solemn smirk.

"What can I say? She left you in capable hands," he said, now cupping Mac's cheek," Mac, you keep up your shifts and Aiden will follow you to the end. She's really drained."

"You worried about Burn?"

"I'm worried for the both of you," Danny clarified, caressing his cheek with a thumb," You've got to clock out tonight or you'll be pleasuring yourself for a month." Mac sighed, not able to resist Danny on any given day.

"Okay… fine," he said," I'll do it."

"And you'll give me a pay raise," he added, joking. Mac gave him a look.

"Danny, I thought we were in a relationship. I'm not paying you for your services," Mac quipped. Danny smiled at him and was about to say something when Mac's cell phone went off. He excused himself and answered it.

_"Mac, it's Flack. There's another body."_

**&&&**

Don Flack couldn't help feeling particularly miserable. He was called up for yet another dead body this morning and didn't enjoy the sight of it. A five year old kid apparently. He was looking forward to some of Stella's kind words and helpful support but he remembered that she was on vacation. He sighed as he watched Danny and Mac coming onto the scene. He knew about their relationship and, though it was something to get used to, he was glad to see Mac move on. What he could take was being around them half the time without noticing their secret lovey-dovey gestures. Though he tried to ignore them, it was getting harder to. It actually made him to reflect on his love life and how pitiful it was getting, despite his good looks, charming smile and personality. Maybe he should get a girl but Aiden was taken by another chick in Miami and Stella made it sure she wasn't interested. He wasn't interested in anyone else. Maybe he just had to wait. Now, he had to just ignore the two CSIs that were in love with each other. He sighed.

**&&&**

To Be Continued

**&&&**

More A/N: Seriously, I never thought of posting this up so soon. I haven't completed chapter 8 yet and I have many more chapters to go. With the damn flu bug I have right now, I only hope I can finish up till chapter 10 and get the story properly going. On a lighter note, I'm putting up all three of the introduction chapters, just to get a feel of what's happening. Enjoy!


	2. The Exclusive Lives of Miami Residents

**Changing Winds of Many Ships**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A few changes and some new faces could make three crime labs either go to hell or go the right way.

Disclaimer: All three CSIs belong to CBS. I only write stories.

Warnings: This fic contains multiple slash pairings of both f/f and m/m. And het relationships too.

A/N: Okay, I decided to dedicate the first three chapters to explain what's going on in each respective lab. After that, it'll be the mumbo jumbo of cities!

**&&&**

Chapter 2: The Exclusive Lives of Miami Residents

**&&&**

Eric sighed as he rolled an orange back and forth in the Miami-Dade Crime Lab's break room. He arrived on time to work and found out that H and Speed were already heading to a scene and they had it secured that they didn't need his help. Right. H always says that when he's working with Speed. Calleigh was working on a case solo. And Ryan… he was late. Eric rolled the back and forth again, sighing loudly. So far he had nothing to occupy himself with but an orange.

"Damn," he muttered," I need _someone._" His declaration was caught by a blond CSI who just hung up her phone.

"Someone? Like who?" Calleigh asked, grinning.

"Anyone," Eric groaned. He didn't care anymore. "You done with your case?"

"Yeah, H told me to hold the fort until he gets back. He has bullets to process and he doesn't want anybody else to touch it but me," she announced. Eric let out his second groan.

"Good for you," he said.

"Aw, Eric. It's rare for Miami-Dade's crime rate to be slow. Take the opportunity! Go out!"

"I've got no one to spend time with and if I go out alone that spells pathetic in so many languages," the Cuban shot back. Calleigh gave him a mock look of annoyance.

"Well, you could at least eat that orange," she said, stopping him from rolling it about. Before they could continue the banter, Ryan burst into the break room, panting.

"Sorry I'm late…"

**&&&**

He looked at Horatio before sighing. The both of them arrived early to the lab in hopes to catch up with paperwork but Frank Tripp called up and told them about the homicide in Little Havana: A gunfight between two rival gangs that ended up with three dead bodies and ten times the suspects. They had spent hours at the scene and left when it just hit noon. They climbed into the Hummer before Speed sighed again.

"What is it, Speed?"

"You know, I still have reports to finish writing up for you. I don't want have directors riding up your ass," the trace expert said.

"Only you can do that," H teasingly whispered, giving a small smile. Speed rolled his eyes. He didn't know what it was but there was this thing that he and Horatio had been doing for a month since the incident in the jewelry store. He spent months in the hospital to recuperate and H had been there with him, all the way. He grew attracted to the man and in time, it turned into something more. He wasn't sure what it was but he liked the company, the comfort and the warmth it brought. And it seemed that Horatio enjoyed it as much as he did.

"H, let's just get back and give Ryan and Eric something to do," he said.

"You want them to process the evidence?"

"Yes, while we finish up on paperwork." He noted the Cheshire cat grin on Horatio's face. Speed knew he had other plans in mind.

**&&&**

The bullets were already searching away in NIBIN when Calleigh decided to use this spare time to make a not-so-long distance call. She pulled out her cell and dialed a familiar number. After a few rings, someone picked up with a "Hello?"

"Hey honey," she said, smiling to hear the voice when she needed to.

_"You know it's nice to hear your voice in the morning,"_ said the other line. Calleigh frowned before looking at her watch. She didn't know it was morning. Work was getting to her.

"I didn't realize it was morning," the blonde CSI said apologetically.

_"Sadly, neither did I."_ She sighed before shaking her head.

"Mac doing his marathons again, Aiden?"

_"Hey, I'm just trying to keep up."_

"You do that and you'll be collapsing," Calleigh said in a scolding tone. She heard chuckling on the other line.

_"As long as I can collapse in your arms, __Cal__."_ Despite how she felt about the situation, Calleigh smiled.

"Sweet talking won't get you anywhere, sweetheart," she said," Now, will you clock out on this shift?"

_"If I do, will you come to __New York__ on the weekend?" _Calleigh sighed before agreeing. She needed to use her vacation time anyway.

"Okay."

_"Thanks, honey. I miss you so much I think I'll go crazy. Mac and Danny are making me jealous."_

"I feel the same way. Even if H and Tim are trying their best to hide it," she said before chuckling," I love you, Aiden."

_"I love you too. Okay, I got to go and give Mac news about his prints. See you this weekend."_ The line went dead. Calleigh was used to that. After all, Calleigh and Aiden were both CSIs. So it became easier to understand each other's jobs. She seriously couldn't believe she was in a relationship, with a woman no less. First, they were roommates in some convention in Denver. After spending a few days as friends, they parted. Aiden called up Calleigh one night and said that she wanted to see her again. The New York CSI was on the way to Miami. After a few dates and mutual feelings, they were entering the second month to their relationship. Aiden said that Danny, a fellow CSI that Horatio got the chance to work with, knew about them and Aiden knew about Danny. Calleigh had never been to New York, missing her chance when Horatio was heading there. Her lover knew about this and pestered her to come over. Now seemed like a good chance to it. After all, she had a lot of vacation time left for her.

**&&&**

"Why are we suddenly dumped with a pile of evidence?" Eric groaned as he looked across the autopsy table at Ryan, who was taking notes on the evidence that they were processing. It was weird when Horatio told them to process the evidence before he practically raced out of the break room, excusing himself with the paperwork defense. Eric wasn't too pleased with being dumped with this much work. Ryan gave him a look.

"Moments ago, you were bored to death in the break room. Now you're complaining?" Eric huffed before turning back to work.

"Well, when Tim gave us this, you were wagging your tail," the Cuban muttered," Do you fetch the paper and his slippers too?" Ryan gave a look before smirking.

"I bet you were like that when H hired you," he shot back. Eric gave him a look. Ryan was hired by Speed personally. Speed just returned to field and Ryan was the first officer on scene. Speedle was impressed by the man and asked him whether he was interested in forensics. It took Ryan the promise of finishing his bachelor scholarship in genetics to get him to take the job. The truth was Speedle was helping him with his thesis while he helped his mentor with his gun and whatever he could on case.

"No, I didn't act like a puppy." Somehow, Ryan doubted it but he kept his comments to himself.

"Why are you complaining anyway?"

"Because I'm bored to death," he shot back. Ryan gave him a look.

"You were right. You need someone," he said before smirking. Eric sighed before going back to work.

**&&&**

To Be Continued

**&&&**


	3. Going through the Vegas Strip

**Changing Winds of Many Ships**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A few changes and some new faces could make three crime labs either go to hell or go the right way.

Disclaimer: All three CSIs belong to CBS. I only write stories.

Warnings: This fic contains multiple slash pairings of both f/f and m/m. And het relationships too.

A/N: I know the last chapter puts me in denial but CSI: Miami season 3 is not showing in my country anytime soon (neither is New York. Tbbt!) and a lot of people like Ryan so I'm compensating for that. Well, this chapter will actually be the continuation fuel to what I plan to do.

**&&&**

Chapter 3: Going through the Vegas Strip

**&&&**

"Grissom," Greg said, trying to keep his voice steady," What do you think you're doing?" He looked at the man who was tightening the last bit of rope on wrists the young CSI-in-training. And he was joyfully smiling away.

"It's a reconstruction, Greg. You're the height and weight of our victim and we need to find out how he died," he said, in a matter-of-factly voice. Greg struggled in his bonds before turning to Grissom again.

"You're having fun, aren't you?" he said, eyeing the Bugman who was smirking.

"It's a case, Greg," he said, avoiding the question. Greg glowered before letting Grissom continue as he laid Greg down on their reconstructed 'bed'. His hands touched the younger man's shoulders.

"He was pinned down, that caused the bruises on his shoulders," Grissom said, his knees between Greg's legs. Greg looked at his position before frowning.

"Doubting it," he said," Pull me up, Griss." Grissom did so, now they were both in a sitting position. Grissom gave him a look.

"I know what I'm doing," Greg assured him," Push me to the end of the bed." Once he was in that position, he looked at Grissom. "This is typical bondage routine. Adam wasn't pinned down horizontally. He was pushed to keep upright."

"So," Grissom followed up his sentence by placing his hands on Greg's shoulders. He looked up to Greg who was slightly flushed at their closeness.

"Grissom," he mumbled. Grissom barely registered to that as he brushed his lips against Greg's.

"I'm betting this is interesting when we get back," he whispered in Greg's ear. Greg was now blushing scarlet.

"Gil!" he nearly shouted, struggling in his bonds again. He never thought he'd seen the day Gil would be the cheeky devil he usual was at home. Gil smiled before looking at Greg.

"Sorry Greg," he said before placing his hands back on Greg's shoulders," so in their rampaging quest of lust, the guy gets a bullet to the head how?" Greg looked over to the crime scene photos laid beside him.

"The jealous wife?"

"You're still on that?" Gil said, slightly miffed that Greg was following his intuition.

"The door was open and we did find a set of female shoeprints. It was her size," he said. Gil sighed.

"But we have nothing to tie her to the crime scene. None of her shoes matched. We need to find the shoes. That's why Sara is checking up dumpsters," Gil said before pulling himself closer to Greg. The younger man could feel and smell Gil's wafting breath. He smiled.

"I like you like this," he said.

"Gil, you've always had me all tied up," Greg whispered, inching closer to Gil's mouth, teasing him as he refused to move forward and kiss him.

"Whoa!" At the sound of the voice, they instantly broke apart and turned to the sound of the voice. Sara grinned at them.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked.

"No. We were reconstructing," Gil said, now getting off the bed.

"Looks like you were planning to suck Greg's face," Sara said," But you're not that kind of man, are you?" Gil shrugged before undoing Greg's binds.

"That depends on what you're talking about, Sara," he said before helping Greg up. Then he turned to Sara again.

"Is there a reason that you're here?" Sara handed Grissom three evidence bags.

"Gun, shoe and shoe," she said proudly," All from her apartment dumpster."

"Great. Match the prints for me," he said handing the bags back," Greg, you deal with the gun. I want it dusted, printed and sent to ballistics." With that, Grissom left the room.

**&&&**

Greg was heading to ballistics since Bobby Dawson paged him but as he passed Trace, Hodges pulled him into the lab. He glared at the man before huffing.

"What do you want?"

"Have you been flirting up with Grissom lately?" Greg sighed before turning to Hodges.

"So what if I am, Hodges?"

"I'm suggesting you tone it down because Sara is on a jealous rampage and was taking it out on me," he said. Greg sighed.

"Hodges, how did you find out about me and Griss again?" Greg asked, not sure how this guy, of all people, knew something so privy about him and Grissom.

"I stumbled upon you kissing him goodnight. Look, you know I don't care what you do but I care when the jealous banshee decides that I'm the best punching bag around and take her frustrations out on me," he said.

"You're everyone's punching bag," Greg said," What do you want me to do? Tell Sara?"

"It'll get her off my back… and yours." Greg looked at Hodges. Did he just offer good advice? He left the Trace lab, a confused look on his face as he stared at Hodges.

**&&&**

Warrick walked into the locker room, a huge grin on his face. Making Nick not only unconsciously blush but wonder what he was so goddamn happy about. The answer came almost instantly as Catherine walked pass the locker room with the exact same happy smile. He knew those two were having a relationship and they were planning to make it as obvious as neon signs. Nick knew he should be happy but, truth to the fact, he was not. He had been (how could he say it?) attracted to the man for years, ever since he entered the crime lab. Warrick was the reason he stayed when many times he wanted to leave. He knew that there was no opportunity for him in Vegas anymore and the last fluke of a promotion proved it. Hell, he'd been moved to swing shift because of his damn blunders. He inwardly sighed before looking at Warrick.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked, making conversation.

"Now, that is the question that I refuse to answer," the other man said.

"Well, it's obvious why anyway," Nick said before hastily keeping his things in the locker. He smiled at Warrick before leaving. As he stepped out of the locker room, he wore his heart on his sleeve.

**&&&**

He found Grissom frowning at the doorway of his office, staring at something on the other side of the hallway. Greg walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, making Grissom snap out of his reverie.

"What is it, Greg?"

"It's been awhile since you spaced out like that. Is that hearing problem coming back?" he asked, concern etched on his face. Grissom smiled before shaking his head.

"I just had a peculiar request from Nick."

"Did he ask you for a threesome?" Gil frowned at Greg's joke. "Sorry," the younger man apologized.

"He actually asked me whether there were any requests for transfers to other states. When I asked him why, he said that he feels that his career was going down the drain and he didn't want that to happen," Gil explained to his lover. Greg frowned.

"Maybe it's high time I talked to him," the man said.

"You're going to ask Nick about his problems?"

"Gil, Nick and I are buds. He won't exactly tell me everything but maybe someone to talk to might help," he explained. Gil had the look that said that he didn't exactly agree but he thought it was generally a good idea. Greg gave a smile before handing Grissom a file.

"That's the reports from Bobby. It's a match to the bullet in the lover. I even ran the prints on the gun with Jacqui, it's a match to the wife. Hopefully, the shoeprints match so that we can slam her."

"Greg, you have to remember that you have to follow the evidence, not whatever theory you form in your head," Gil said.

"I know, Gil," he said before smiling," Sorry."

"It's okay. Make it up later," Gil said before going back into his office, leaving a slightly shocked Greg at his doorway.

**&&&**

There it was again. That exchange that makes Gil smile the way he does when Greg says something or does something. Grissom gave him more attention that he would give most of his colleagues. Some people justify that as training but she thought of it as something else. The way they would look at each other sometimes… It looked like they were in love with each other. Sara sighed before giving herself a mental kick. She was being paranoid again. She already put forward a week of vacation time. Hopefully, Grissom approves it. She planned to visit a friend in New York. Maybe some girl time with Aiden would help her get her mind straight…. She hoped.

**&&&**

To Be Continued

**&&&**


	4. On Vacation in New York

**Changing Winds of Many Ships**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A few changes and some new faces could make three crime labs either go to hell or go the right way.

Disclaimer: All three CSIs belong to CBS. I only write stories.

Warnings: This fic contains multiple slash pairings of both f/f and m/m. And het relationships too.

A/N: Okay, so here's the start of it all. I got so bored I suppose that I made a book cover for this fic. You can view the back and the front. The link's at my bio. Sorry about the time zone mix up. I don't live in the US and I didn't check the maps to see whether they were in the same area or not. I fixed it though. Sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews!!

**&&&**

Chapter 4: On Vacation in New York

**&&&**

The grin on Aiden's face when she came in to work on Friday morning meant a lot of things. Danny knew what the reason was though. Her Louisiana born girlfriend was finally coming down to New York. She had been excited the whole week and was always telling herself that. Even Flack was getting bothered by it, even though he was not saying anything. Aiden came into the break room with a Starbucks coffee in one hand and a smile on her face.

"Good morning, everyone," she said. Mac, who was downing god-knows-how-old coffee, was now looking at Aiden's cup.

"That coffee must be really good to make you smile like that," he said before draining the last bit of the drink and tossing his cup in the sink.

"You mean Danny never told you?" Aiden said, frowning.

"He did. And I'm glad that we'll finally meet this mysterious Calleigh," he said smiling.

"She'd like to meet my family too," she said," Though I'm kinda worried about Flack. He's been a bit edgy."

"Yeah, I noticed it too. It's like he's not comfortable with us around," Danny agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked, looking at his two CSIs. They weren't surprised that Mac didn't notice tough.

"Flack's been giving off signals. Like he's lonely and not liking it," Aiden said," I think he needs a girl."

"Or a guy," Danny added. Aiden gave him a look.

"Not everyone is like you, Danny," she said.

"Well, statistically seventy-five percent of CSI personnel in New York are either homosexual or bisexual in nature," Danny countered.

"You, me and Mac don't really make a good study, Danny," Aiden pointed out. The bespectacled CSI grinned. Mac just sighed before giving a wary look to his lover. He patted Danny on the shoulder.

"Come on, Danny. We have work to do," Mac said, literally dragging the younger man out of the break room. Aiden just smiled at the act before turning back to her coffee.

**&&&**

"… Thirty-five years old. Lived with his mom. Lives in a world of comic books," Flack said, describing their victim to Aiden as they walked over to the body," Messer's working inside as we speak." Aiden noticed the cape and mask that the victim was wearing.

"He tried to fly?" she asked amusingly to Flack. But the man was distracted by something on the other side of the scene. She looked at the general direction and spotted a familiar brunette talking to the officer at the scene.

"Who is that?" Flack mumbled more to himself than to Aiden but the woman caught the question.

"Sara Sidle," she answered before walking up to the woman and the officer where Sara was trying to keep her cool from blowing up at the officer.

"It's okay, Carl," Aiden said to the officer," She's CSI." Sara smiled at her friend.

"My credentials didn't even pass that guy. Is he new?" the Vegas CSI asked as she ducked under the tape.

"Kinda," Aiden answered before looking at her friend," What brings you to New York?"

"You actually," Sara answered," I needed a break from work and my PEAP counselor said that time off with friends is my best remedy. I'm taking her advice."

"Your timing couldn't be better," she said, smirking," Calleigh's popping by tomorrow." Sara's jaw dropped.

"Oh god, I'm invading your personal time!" Aiden laughed.

"It's okay, Sara. It'll be good for all of us to be together," she said.

"No it's not. Especially when I'm going to play 'telephone pole' again," Sara said, sighing.

"You know Calleigh and I love you," Aiden said. Sara smiled at that.

"Yo, Aid!" Danny shouted from across the road," I'm done with the inside! You dealing with the body or… not…" He trailed off at the sight of Sara.

"Hi," Sara said, smiling.

"Hey," Danny said before turning to Aiden with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, Danny Messer," Aiden said, making introductions," Sara Sidle, CSI, Vegas." Danny shook her hand.

"Knew you weren't Aiden's girl," he said," 'Cause she always had a thing for blondes."

"Yes, she made that very clear," Sara said, smiling. "So this is Danny." Danny looked at them with a confused look.

"She knows your life story," she said, smiling.

"What did you do? Dedicate a website on it?" Danny asked.

"No, we swap cases, problems and stories from time to time," Sara clarified before looking up. A dark-haired detective at the other side of the scene caught her eye.

"Aiden, please tell me that's not Mac Taylor," she said. Aiden noticed the dreamy look on her face before smiling.

"That's not Mac Taylor," she said," Detective Don Flack." Danny gave them a look before looking at Flack. Sara took a breath before speaking again.

"Why is it that Vegas don't have detectives who look that good?" Aiden grinned at Sara's words. She was obviously attracted to Flack (who wouldn't?). Maybe she found her answer to Flack's problem.

**&&&**

He had been interviewing eyewitnesses, hoping that their stories could fill in the blanks to what exactly happened. Once he was done, he was about to tell Aiden what he had gotten when he spotted her with the brunette from earlier. And she was inside the yellow taped grid. Maybe Aiden had reasons but he needed this scene to be uncontaminated as possible. If it means that he would be blowing off a possible date outcome out of his life.

"Aiden!" Flack called out," Look…" Before he could start his little lecture, the brunette stepped up to him, smiling.

"Sara Sidle, CSI, Vegas. Friend of Aiden's," she said, offering her hand to the man. Flack looked at it before shaking her hand.

"Don Flack, detective, New York," he said in a monologue. Her approach shook him a bit, causing his process of information to uncharacteristically slow down. He furrowed his brows at her before the letters C, S and I placed itself together in his head.

"You're a CSI?" he asked, trying hard not to sound stupid.

"Yeah, from Vegas."

"What makes you come here of all places?" Flack asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Officially, I'm on vacation. Came here to visit Aiden," Sara answered before flashing a small smile to Flack," and maybe meet a few people." Aiden could sense the flirting coming on. She sighed before excusing to the scene. Danny was dragged off by someone for the second time of the day.

**&&&**

"So she was flirting?" Calleigh asked as she unpacked her bags in Aiden's apartment. Aiden was helping her out by placing them in one of her drawers.

"Well, it's been awhile since Sara had anyone in her life, I mean Grissom is about as responsive as a dead man's heartbeat and, well, Hank was a cheating bastard," the New Yorker stated, knowing about Sara's tragic love life. She had been friends with Sara way before meeting Calleigh. They met in a coffeehouse that belonged to one of Aiden's ex-boyfriends. She was still a CSI-in-training when they met. Sara was a CSI two. After a few coffees, Aiden was asking her about evidence processing and autopsies. Sara was glad to answer all her questions. They exchanged numbers and went separate ways. A year later, Sara was giving a speech at the New York Forensics Convention. Aiden attended on a whim, dragging Stella along for the ordeal. She was shocked to find the Vegas CSI there. From then on, they solidified their friendship. They were close enough to tell each other about their problems and secrets. Aiden found it strange that she could do this with Sara but not with Stella. But she placed it aside and allowed it to collect dust.

"But she was in the crime scene when she flirted? Are you sure that's Sara Sidle?"

"Positive," Aiden said, smiling "Sara didn't say anything but she had that big goofy grin on her face when she's happy. Maybe she's trying to get over Grissom."

"Ah," Calleigh said, closing the empty suitcase and keeping it under Aiden's bed. She slipped into her lover's arms before brushing her lips against Aiden's. She smiled.

"Missed you," the blonde CSI mumbled. Aiden smiled.

"Not as much as I missed you," she said before pressing her lips against Calleigh's. they kissed for a moment before slowly breaking apart. Calleigh smiled.

"Why don't we go out, have some fun… You show me around…" Aiden pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm at your service," she said.

**&&&**

Sara lay herself down on her bed in the hotel she was staying. She refused to check out and stay at Aiden's apartment, even if the woman insisted. Sara knew she shouldn't invade. Being friends long enough with Aiden, she knew that she missed Calleigh dearly. Sara wouldn't want to spoil their moments of love by being in the next room. But that left her with no plans for the week ahead and that stank. She glanced down at her cell phone. Moments earlier, she exchanged numbers with Detective Don Flack. She wondered why she was suddenly so attracted to that man other than his physical appearance. But she knew it didn't hurt to know someone who's a possible victim—a possible date! Sara smiled to herself. It had been awhile since she had a date. Between Hank cheating on her and Grissom's non advances, she had a better chance with this detective than she had with Grissom. Hell, she had better chances dating Grissom's bugs than dating the Bugman himself. Her thoughts fell to Grissom again. Sara was positive that they had something going on. But Sara knew she had made a few wrong turns and now, she felt like she lost the race to Grissom to someone else. She wondered if Greg was a possible suspect but… Grissom doesn't bend that way… right? He is a conservative man. But he is also open-minded and curious. She didn't know for sure. Sara sighed deciding better not weigh her options without knowing the truth. And she still had zero plans.

"Some vacation this is…" she muttered. As those words rolled out of her mouth, someone knocked at her door. Sara frowned. She didn't order anything.

"Who is it?" she called as she walked to the door.

"Room service," said the voice on the other side of the door. Sara looked through the peephole, spotting a familiar face with a bouquet in his hands. She smiled and was about to open the door when she looked down. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a tee-shirt large enough to fit Nick. Her hair was a complete mess. There was no way he was going to see Sara like this.

"Hold up!" she shouted before running into her room, taking off the tee-shirt and slipping on a tight turtleneck sweater. She and grabbed her brush and did her hair while checking if her teeth had anything stuck in between. Once she was presentable, she dashed back to the door and opened it, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Detective Flack," she said," I didn't expect you here." Flack smiled and handed her the flowers.

"I was… uh… heading to my precinct and saw these. And I couldn't help myself from buying them because they got me thinking of you," Flack said, feeling like an idiot. Sara obviously liked them.

"They're beautiful," she said," But Detective Flack…"

"Don," Flack corrected.

"Don," Sara repeated before continuing," You only met me yesterday."

"You met quite the impression, Miss Sidle," the detective said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"You know," Sara started," There's this Broadway musical that I wanted to watch with Aiden but she's busy with her girlfriend at the moment…"

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Flack asked, sensing where this was going. Sara smiled again.

"That is if you're not busy…"

"I just clocked out," Flack pointed out.

"Great," she said," Why don't you come in and let me put these beautiful flowers into a vase? I have to change into something else than this."

"You look good in slacks," Flack said, not missing a beat. Sara found it borderline corny but it felt great to have a good looking guy compliment her. She moved aside to let him in, told him to make himself comfortable and found a vase by the bedside table. She grabbed her luggage and walked to the bathroom before shutting it tight. Now alone in Sara's hotel room, Flack looked around. He spotted a tee-shirt lying harmlessly on the floor. From the looks of it, it definitely wasn't her size. He knew he shouldn't but he picked it up and examined it. It had 'Harvard' emblazoned across the chest.

"You know, they say curiosity killed the cat." Flack dropped the shirt and turned to see Sara, dressed in a white sweater, black pants and leather jacket that looked like it belonged with Flack's own leather jacket, arms crossed and an amused smirk on her face.

"Sorry… That shirt…"

"Used to fit tightly," she chided. Flack looked at her with a shocked expression. She laughed. "Okay, that was a bad one," she said, noting that Flack was still clueless.

"No, it's not that… There is no way you could be this size."

"I wasn't. It used to belong to an old boyfriend," she said, not wanting to recall the issue. She grabbed the shirt and tossed it on the bed.

"So, ready to go?" she said, smiling at Flack. The detective offered an arm that Sara gladly accepted as she slid her arm onto his. Arm-in-arm, the two left the hotel room.

**&&&**

"So you decided to work in Vegas because this Grissom guy gave you a call?" Flack asked as he poked at his salad. He and Sara had just finished watching the musical and decided to grab some dinner before heading back to the hotel. Her hotel! Flack almost smacked himself on the head for thinking that sort of thoughts. Sara took a bite out of her salad before looking at him. Flack ordered salads in respect of the woman's vow of not eating meat.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said," San Francisco wasn't working for me so it was a good opportunity to get out. What about you? Why did you become a detective?"

"My dad was a detective," Flack answered," his dad was a detective. I came from a long line of detectives. Because of that, I practically grew up with Danny." Sara gave him a look of confusion.

"His family is full of cops too," he clarified," Well, I really did admire my dad and wanted to be just like him. And here I am."

"Must be great to have someone to look up to," Sara said. It was Flack's turn to give a confused look to Sara.

"You don't look up to anyone?"

"I do, but not my parents," she said before sighing. Flack decided to get off the subject as it was turning out to be a downer.

"Hey," Flack said," It's no big. Someone to look up to is like a motivation to work hard. As long as you got the motivation, you don't need someone to admire."

"Wow…" Sara said, touching Flack's arm," That was… deep."

"Really?" Flack asked as Sara nodded," Well, I just thought about it. Feel free to use it anytime."

"I will," she said, smiling. Flack smiled back.

**&&&**

"Danny, it doesn't take a genius to order a hotdog!" Mac huffed as the couple stood at the hotdog stand. Danny and Mac were taking a drive to Danny's place when the bespectacled CSI wanted a hotdog as he spotted one hotdog stand near Broadway. After begging Mac to stop, the man did and now was facing an indecisive kid called Danny Messer.

"Come on, Mac… It's just that…" he trailed off, spotting someone familiar with Aiden's friend walking out of a restaurant. "Hey, is that Flack?" Mac turned, though still annoyed at Danny, and looked t where his lover was pointing.

"Yeah, that is. So?" Mac said.

"He's with Aiden's friend from Vegas," Danny pointed out.

"So?"

"Near Broadway? Just coming out of a restaurant?" The younger man said, slightly ticked that Mac didn't get it. The confused look confirmed it.

"Mac, do I have to spell it out for you?" Danny said, annoyed. Mac sighed before smirking.

"Flack is going out with Aiden's friend. The same one you said he flirted with at the scene," Mac said," And this concludes that he's finally scoring." Danny glared at Mac who was still smirking.

"You're doing this to annoy me, aren't you?"

"I'll make it up to you if you just bought your hotdog and we could leave," Mac said in a lilt. Danny stood at the menu, still not able to decide what to get. Mac was fighting hard not to smack his lover on the head. He sighed.

**&&&**

To Be Continued

**&&&**


	5. The Farewell of a Lover, the Interesting...

**Changing Winds of Many Ships**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: A few changes and some new faces could make three crime labs either go to hell or go the right way.

Disclaimer: All three CSIs belong to CBS. I only write stories.

Warnings: This fic contains multiple slash pairings of both f/f and m/m. And het relationships too. A small, tiny, little spoiler to 'Spring Break' CSI: Miami 121.

A/N: Okay, I don't know how long this would be.

**&&&**

Chapter 5: The Farewell of a Lover, the Interesting Case and the Departure of Sara Sidle

**&&&**

The phone of her hotel room rang, shocking her awake. She scrambled across her bed and answered it, not quite awake yet.

"Hello?" she mumbled before yawning.

_"Where were you?"_ said the southern voice on the other line. Sara groaned slightly before lying back down on her bed, phone still in hand.

"I was out… with Don," she answered.

_"That I know!"_ Calleigh said,_" Danny saw you guys at Broadway. I thought you wanted watch a musical with us!"_

"I don't really want to impose…" she started. She heard Calleigh huff.

_"Sara, you're our friend. You're never imposing, disturbing or annoying," _the blonde CSI said,"_ Look, Aiden got Bridget Jones from the video store. We know you love this movie so we're having a girl movie night together."_ Sra sighed before smiling.

"Thanks, Cal… I'll be there." Sara said before looking over the clock. She realized that it was just a few hours since she got back from going out with Don.

"I need to get back to bed. I got back three hours ago…" she said, yawning again. Calleigh laughed on the other line.

_"Okay, okay… Is Don by your side?"_ Sara unconsciously blushed.

"No!" she said indignantly. That just caused Calleigh to laugh again.

_"Sorry Sara, I just couldn't help it!"_ the southerner said, still giggling, "_See you tonight, kay?"_

"Okay," Sara mumbled before hanging up. She climbed back to bed and fell asleep again.

**&&&**

"For the last time," the Vegas CSI said as she opened the bag of chips and poured the contents in a big bowl," Don and I are friends!" Calleigh giggled as she stole a chip from the bowl.

"But you guys had fun, watched a musical, went out for dinner," Calleigh pointed out.

"He even brought you to a club," Aiden continued," You hate clubs, you hate crowds, you hate dancing. What were you doing there?" Sara groaned before chewing on a chip.

"I was being friendly," she answered," And I don't hate clubs, dancing or crowds. It's just that…" She trailed off, dredging up something about Grissom, who probably won't dance if his life depended on it and would rather hang himself then spend time in a crowd of dancing people. Aiden and Calleigh didn't notice her disdain as they were already out of Aiden's kitchen and plopping themselves on the couch.

"Sara! Come on!"

**&&&**

The noticeable grin on Danny's face on this Monday morning was something Flack hated seeing. Aiden gave him a warning that Danny saw him with Sara on the Saturday that he accompanied Sara to Broadway. Luckily, Mac was there to rein him. He walked to Mac who was photographing the body.

"You putting your boy on a leash?" he asked quietly. The supervisor gave him a look.

"In more ways than one," Mac chided.

"Good, you know I'll pound him if he jokes about Sara and me," the detective said, placing his hands in his pocket.

"Is there something going on between the both of you?" Mac found himself asking.

"Nah. We're just friends. Ended our day with a smile and a peck on the cheek for me," he said, not able to hide the smile on his face.

"Sounds like you like her," Danny said, popping out of nowhere. Mac sighed before looking at his lover.

"Danny, I assigned you to the dumpster and the back alley. Can you get to work?" Danny did the one thing that none of them expected him to do. He stuck out his tongue at Mac.

"Oh, how mature," Flack commented. Mac shook his head.

"Get to work or you'll be pleasuring yourself for the month," he said, using Danny's threat from days before. It did the trick though as he got straight to work again. Flack shook his head.

"Your boy's turning into a puppy," he said," He's begging for attention."

"You will too," Mac pointed out before resuming his work of taking photographs. Flack just stood there with a look of confusion.

**&&&**

Aiden stood at the departure gate, her arms around Calleigh's waist. She was not planning to let her go but Calleigh was only given the weekend and half of Monday. Miami still needed her. When they heard the call for Calleigh's flight, Aiden only held her tighter. Sara just watched silently, touched by the love between her two friends.

"Honey," Calleigh said, hugging Aiden," I have to go."

"I know," Aiden said, a pained look on her face," I'll miss you." Aiden was known for being cold and wearing her heart on her sleeve at times but she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Calleigh wiped it off with her thumb, not able to stop tears from forming in her eyes. She pressed her lips against Aiden, kissing her lover for the last time. Once they broke apart, Aiden was smiling, despite the tears.

"I love you," she said.

"And I you," Calleigh whispered, wiping her eyes. The last boarding call for Calleigh's flight played over the intercom. The blonde CSI sighed before giving one last hug to her lover before turning to Sara.

"You make sure you have fun for the next four days," she said before pecking Sara on the cheek. The Vegas CSI smiled.

"I will," she answered truthfully. Calleigh picked up her small bag and gave them a last look.

"See y'all soon!" she said in true southern manner before going through the gates. Once she was out of sight, Aiden let out a resigned sigh. Sara just patted her friend's back.

"Want to grab some lunch?" the brunette offered. Before Aiden could answer, her beeper went off.

"Ten bucks say that's Mac," Aiden said as she checked the beeper. True enough, it was her supervisor. She took out her cell phone and gave the supervisor a call.

_"__Taylor_" went the other line.

"You paged," Aiden said.

_"Danny and I are busy on another case. Need a bit more assistance on this one,"_ Mac said.

"Sure, hey, isn't Stella back yet?"

_"No… She took another week leave," _Mac answered, sounding like he wasn't happy about it.

"Well, she's been taking a lot of leaves since she found out about you and Danny," Aiden commented," So where do you need me?" She listened for Mac's instructions before hanging up. She turned to Sara.

"Want me to send you back to your hotel?"

"I'm fine. I can take a cab and head back," the Vegas CSI said. Aiden disagreed before an idea came to her head.

"Why don't you come to the scene with me? I'm sure Mac doesn't mind an extra pair of hands," Aiden said. She knew she pushed the right buttons when the brunette CSI was grinning. _You can take the girl out of the crime lab but you can't take the crime lab out of the girl,_ she thought amusingly.

**&&&**

Once they arrived at the scene, Aiden gave Sara her extra kit before they walked up to where Mac was. The supervisor was looking at the car in their hit and undefined action. The female CSI had called in earlier to tell him that Sara was 'giving her point of view' on the case.

"Aiden, Miss Sidle," Mac said," We've got a dead guy on the road and a dead guy in the car. Witnesses say that the car was weaving dangerously on the road before hitting this guy. He was jaywalking."

"That's a large price to pay," Sara said, smirking," Kinda makes you think twice of doing such a thing."

"We know why, how and when this guy died," Aiden said," What about the one in the car?"

"That's a mystery. Officially, Aiden is on this solo but we don't mine your input on this, Miss Sidle," the supervisor said before packing up his kit.

"I'd give my best," Sara said," And it's Sara, Detective Taylor."

"Mac, Sara," he said before picking up his kit," Okay ladies, this crime scene is yours." With that, Mac walked off.

**&&&**

"This is by far one of the few weirdest cases I have seen," Aiden said as she and Sara walked into the CSI building. Sara smirked.

"Well, I've seen weirder."

"I'm talking comical weird. I mean guy ends up dead by dead guy in a car," Aiden pointed out," This sounds like an old cartoon than a crime scene."

"Well, it is a crime scene. You got a call from autopsy yet? Maybe tox can shed some light to this weird predicament," Sara said as they walked.

"I'll call Sheldon and see what's up. You want to grab some coffee or…" Aiden trailed off, spotting Detective Don Flack talking to some swing shift CSI. Aiden had this evil grin on her face before she straightened her face and turned to Sara.

"I'll head to autopsy. Why don't you grab some coffee and wait for me in the break room?" she suggested.

"Huh?" Before she could respond, Aiden already walked off. Didn't Aiden know that she doesn't know her way around this crime lab? But the woman already walked away, leaving her alone. She sighed before looking around, spotting Flack talking to someone. She brightened and walked towards him as he just finished his conversation.

"Hi," she said. He smiled.

"Hi back," Flack said," What are you doing here?" _I wanted to see you,_ Sara almost said. Instead she swallowed and spoke again.

"I was asked by Aiden whether I wanted to work the crime scene with her. I'm just here as the opinion maker," she said. Flack's brows furrowed. Sara thought it made him look more attractive but she kept it to herself.

"I thought you were on vacation," he said.

"I am but I got bored. There's nothing wrong with another CSI on a case," she pointed out.

"Sara, next time you're bored, call me up. I can take you anywhere," he said.

"Thanks Don. I appreciate that," Sara said, smiling," How about taking me to the break room? Aiden told me to wait for her there but she didn't give me directions."

"I can do that," he said before leading the way.

**&&&**

Sara was pouring her fifth cup of coffee and brewing a new pot when Aiden came by, waving a file that contained the report that could solve their mystery.

"Our guy was on X when he died," she announced," Raised pulse rate and he literally got down with the funk."

"X at this hour?" Sara said, looking at the clock," It's party drug so it should be at party and parties usually last till five in the morning. It's noon. Our dead guy's TOD was at ten. What were the numbers in his system?"

"Enough to cause heart failure," Aiden replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sliding up beside Sara who was now looking through the file.

"Besides the MDMA in his system, he's clean," the Vegas CSI said.

"As a whistle," Aiden added. Sara looked at her.

"Technically whistles aren't clean," she said," There are millions of germs in your saliva and no matter how many times you clean the whistle, the germs stick to the place you blow. In the end, you're just blowing in and out your own germs. That is, unless you share the whistle—"

"Sara!" Aiden said, gripping her friend's arm while smiling," It was just a metaphor. You are such a germaphobe."

"I'm not! It's a common fact," Sara said defending herself.

"Then you and me are going to a spa after this," Aiden said.

"I am not getting into that germ infested hellhole!" Sara said, huffing.

"Germaphobe!" Aiden teased," I'd bet if Flack was naked in a hot tub, you'd jump in without even thinking!"

"Aiden!!" Sara nearly screamed, blushing furiously. Aiden just laughed at Sara and her own teenage antics.

"Sounds like you two are having fun." The ladies turned to see the person Aiden had teased to Sara about looking at them. Sara, who was still recovering from Aiden's tease, blushed and suddenly looked interested in the file. Aiden was grinning.

"Hey Flack, how much would you want if I asked you to wait for someone while naked in a hot tub?" Aiden asked. Flack gave her a look before glancing at Sara.

"That depends on who I'm waiting for," he said coolly.

"Well, if I gave you a hundred would you wait anyway?" the CSI said still smiling.

"Why are we talking about this?" Flack asked, jumping into his detective mode without thinking.

"No reason, really," Sara cut in," Did you get the info we need, Don?" Aiden just raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Joseph Lee, twenty one. Student in NYU," he said," I talked to some of his friends and he was at a party that ended at three. He was driving back with a couple of friends. That was the last time they saw him."

"Did you get the friends' names?"

"In the interrogation rooms as we speak. I'll do the talking, you ladies can watch," he said as he led them out. Flack was in front of them when Aiden grinned at Sara.

"Remember watch the interrogation, not Flack," she said. Sara pinched Aiden's arm. Hard.

"Ow!"

**&&&**

"They broke in record time," Sara said before frowning," Who would be dumb enough to create a game on who could take the most ecstasy pills at one shot?" Aiden sighed before shrugging as she at down. With the case being closed, they headed to a nearby Starbucks for better coffee and scones.

"I've heard of bong Olympics before," she said, remembering one of Calleigh's cases," These are the type of people who do really stupid things to satisfy their egos."

"Notice that these people are usually men," Sara pointed out.

"That's why I opted for my type of relationships," Aiden said before smiling, "Not that all men are like that."

"I could name a few," Sara said.

"Is one of them Don Flack?"

"Do you want another pinch, Aiden Burn?" Aiden gave her a smile.

"All I'm saying is go for it," the New York CSI said," I mean, Grissom isn't making a move and Flack's obviously doting. I mean you ask him for info, he goes the whole nine yards like a puppy!"

"Or a Lycos search engine," Sara chided before shaking her head," I don't know. Don and I are just friends, you know. I like it this way. Okay, he is impressively charming and debonair but…"

"You don't want another Hank episode?"

"For your information, Hank is neither of what I just said," she pointed out," Yeah, how I feel about it is once bitten twice shy."

"Okay, I'm going to be harsh," Aiden said as she picked up a scone," If you don't look at the fact that you have higher chances with Flack than Grissom, you'll be old, alone and living with your nine bald cats."

"That is harsh," Sara said as she picked up her own scone," Tell you what, I'll make the biggest move I can with Grissom. If nothing happens, I'll come to New York straight away and toss myself into Don's arms."

"Swear it," Aiden said. Sara smiled as she placed her right hand on her chest.

"I swear."

**&&&**

Mac walked down the halls of the CSI building when he spotted Sara sitting side by side with Danny, both looking at some incriminating evidence on Danny's solo case. He knocked came in and motioned for Sara to come over to him.

"You've been spending your whole week at CSI," he said.

"Only in the mornings and afternoon," she pointed out," I'm enjoying the New York city nights." Mac smiled before continuing.

"Look, Aiden brought up the fact that you're fitting in so well here with us. I couldn't agree more," he said," If you're interested, you can transfer in here anytime. I've already sent a request to your supervisor. You can accept or decline. It's up to you. You've proven to me why you're a third grade CSI and how good you are at your job and I think you'd be a great addition to the team." He handed her his card.

"I'll think about it," she said, not putting hopes high," Thanks Mac."

"You do that, Sara," he said before heading into the room that Danny was in.

**&&&**

Aiden found herself at the airport the second time in a week, this time to accompany Sara as she was heading back to Vegas. She hugged Aiden and smiled.

"No kiss goodbye?" she joked.

"I'm not the one who's supposed to give it to you," the New York CSI pointed out.

"He isn't going to come by. He doesn't even know which gate I'm at," Sara pointed out before shaking her head. As those words came out from her mouth, they heard someone shot, "Wait up!" The ladies turned with different looks on their faces. Sara was shocked and Aiden was smirking as Flack ran up to them.

"You told him," she accused Aiden.

"He's a detective," Aiden pointed out as Flack finally reached them.

"I heard you were leaving," he said, taking a deep breath," and you said goodbye to everyone but me? Sara, I'm heartbroken." As he said that he smiled, stating that he was joking.

"Sorry Don. It's not like I didn't tell you. I left a message on your cell," she pointed out. Flack gave a smile.

"I came to give you something," he said before cocking his head to the side," Unless Aiden already gave it to you."

"Give me what?" Sara asked, frowning. Flack cupped her chin and pressed his lips against her in a quick motion. Sara looked at him wide-eyed as he smiled at her goofily as if to hide his embarrassment.

"Take care of yourself," he said. Sara regained some composure and hugged him.

"I will," she said. After taking a deep breath, she picked up her small bag and turned to the both of them. She waved them goodbye and headed to through the gate. Once she disappeared, Aiden nudged Flack.

"Just friends, huh?"

"Technically, she still is," Flack pointed out.

"Yeah, you kiss all your friends goodbye," Aiden said, rolling her eyes. Flack smiled.

"You want one, Burn?" Aiden shot him a look before punching his arm.

**&&&**

To Be Continued

**&&&**


End file.
